


Терпение

by Babak



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Зарисовка про Эрика и Кайла.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 16





	Терпение

Кайл никогда не был склонен оценивать людей, или, как минимум, делать это дважды.

Человек есть и есть, если он говно, то что с ним поделать? Еврей не собирался кого-либо менять или терпеть.

Но почему-то с Эриком продолжал общаться. Не смотря на все расистские шутки, не смотря на глупое, слишком уж детское желание добиться внимания от всего мира, которое осталось с ним и в подростковом возрасте. Просто общался, продолжал давать ему списывать, иногда даже делать за него проекты, хоть никогда и не получал особой благодарности. Продолжал приходить к нему домой, веселиться, играть в приставку, проводить вместе время.

Хотя не почему-то, а вполне потому что, наверное, хотел понять. Увидеть не того отчаянно жаждущего внимания ребенка, а что-то более… более правдивое наверное, хотя вполне могло быть, что он просто ищет что-то там, где нет совершенно ничего. Но оттого прекращать общение совсем не хотелось. Иногда привычки или привязанности это отнюдь не хорошо и, возможно, он еще много раз об этом пожалеет, но, в конце концов, кто его остановит?

Иногда он смотрит на в очередной раз орущего на кого-то Эрика, и ему совершенно плевать, кто прав, а кто нет, и о чем они вообще говорят. За столько лет это уже почти на грани инстинктов — встать на сторону Картмана, авторитетно подтверждая любые его слова. Даже если тот начнет утверждать, что Земля плоская — так говорили многие великие умы древности, в чем проблема? Ты сам-то видел Землю из космоса, что так уверен? Ну вот, и нечего тут петушится, пидор.

Потом-то он, конечно, сам говорит Эрику, что Земля, как знают абсолютно все, круглая, нес он откровенную дичь, но парень тогда каждый раз смеется, уже даже не зубоскалит. Видимо, даже его иногда пробирает осознавание того факта, что его глупые идеи и споры поддерживаю, и в такие моменты еврей думает, что, должно быть, искал именно это.

— А ты все же не такой говнюк, каким кажешься, — смеётся один раз Кайл, оккупировав диван в доме Картмана, согнав Эрика на огромное кресло, что было небывалой победой. Хотя тот, кажется, совсем не расстроился, но все же потешить чувство собственного достоинства хотелось.

— В глазах такого, как ты, наверное, — смеется подросток, с наслаждением поглощая шоколадку.

Бофлофски смотрит на него задумчиво, размышляя, чувствуя, как сильно бьётся сердце.

— Хэй, Картман, ты действительно так любишь этот диван? — спрашивает еврей, и молиться, чтобы его голос не дрожал.

— Да, и все, что на нем находится, — с многозначитальным смешком отвечает Эрик, и уходит на кухню.

Кайл бежит за ним спустя несколько минут, с красным, но решительными лицом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
